Foros Oficiales Hispanos
Para visitar el actual Foro de RuneScape en Español, véase este vínculo: Foro de RuneScape Para visitar el antiguo Foro de RuneScape en Español en el caché, véase este vínculo: RuneScape Forums - Español '' thumb|300px|Foros de RuneScape en Español a 3 días de ser refundados. Los '''Foros Oficiales Hispanos' son una sección de la Página Principal de RuneScape en Español, funcional entre el 8 de Octubre del 2009 y el 19 de Julio del 2011, cuando fue borrada junto con el resto de los Foros Localizados por órdenes de Mod Stewe y Mod Baker_001, y vuelta a funciones 24 de Abril del 2013 con la traducción de juego al Español. El cierre de los antiguos Foros fue una Update muy controversial y que causó disturbios tanto en los Foros Oficiales en Inglés como en el resto de los antiguos Foros Oficiales localizados. La Update fue muy criticada, no solo de los jugadores localizados, sino también de parte de jugadores ingleses. Éstos pedían una justificación razonable del cierre, y pedían opciones menos drásticas. JaGeX argumentó que "deseaban tener una Comunidad más grande y unida" y que era para "poder darles una mejor experiencia de juego". Historia Antiguos Foros Oficiales Hispanos Antecedentes El 18 de Agosto del 2008, un Poll en la Página de RuneScape preguntó por diversas cuestiones acerca de los jugadores. La pregunta 6, establecía "¿En cuál de los siguientes idiomas te gustaría que RuneScape estuviera disponible?", quedando "Español" en segundo lugar (con el 19% de los votos (24,443 votos), 20% de los votos Members (15,417) y 17% de los votos Free (9,26)), frente a "Otros", con una diferencia de menos de un 2%. Este Poll dejó claramente establecido a la Comunidad Hispana que eran una importante mayoría, por lo que de inmediato iniciaron acciones en busca de un servidor para ellos. Dalabeba, líder de Rsenespanol, creó un Thread pidiendo firmas para la traducción del juego al Español. Este Thread alcanzó casi 2,000 firmas (si tomamos en cuenta que, para aquel entonces, solo jugadores Members y más tarde +1200 Total podían escribir, era mucho), y llamó la atención de muchos JMods que escribieron en él. Así, a mediados del 2008, JaGeX puso en su página una solicitud para el puesto de Ayuda localizada en Español. Muchas personas se alegraron por el hecho, y permanecieron a la expectativa. Creación e inicios El 4 de Agosto del 2009, Mod Achilles escribió su perfil en el Thread "Jagex Moderator Profiles" localizado actualmente en el Sub-Foro de Comunidad (Community Home). Para ese entonces, el Sub-Foro de "Jagex Lite" existía, y Mod Achilles había respondido en un Thread diciendo que el foro de RuneScape en Español venía en unas semanas. Esta noticia emocionó a muchos jugadores, ya que no habían tenido un Foro dedicado para la Comunidad Hispanohablante. En ese momento, Mod Achilles era el único Moderador de Jagex que hablaba español y el encargado de esa Comunidad. Cuando los Foros fueron creados, aproximadamente el 8 de Octubre de 2009, el número de jugadores era bastante pequeño. Pero ésto no detuvo a Mod Achilles. Mod Achilles inició su trabajo manteniendo una Comunidad que no era tan grande, pero que creció gracias a su liderazgo. Él siempre tenia Eventos para comunicarse con su Comunidad y mantenerlos vivos. Después de unos meses, la comunidad floreció y todos se unieron más. Surgió una organización de jugadores, llamada CoDesaH , para ayudar al crecimiento de los Foros. Esto se quedo fijo por algunos meses más hasta que Achilles se retiró de Jagex. El retiro de Mod Achilles El 24 de Noviembre del 2010, Mod Achilles escribió un Thread en el Foro Español explicando su renuncia a Jagex. Este estaba titulado "Adiós Jagex" y se encuentra en la sección "General". Mod Achilles expresa claramente que no ocurrió nada en el trabajo y que solamente se estaba retirando porque había marcado nuevas metas en su vida. También agrego que jugará en su cuenta personal, la cual aún se desconoce. Luego de la despedida de Mod Achilles, la Comunidad Hispana quedó sin un Moderador propio. Mod Edu (de la Comunidad Francesa) ayudaba en lo que podía, de vez en cuando, mientras que los FMods de la Comunidad (Banim, Shinjita y The JCL) ayudaban el resto del tiempo. CoDesaH era el principal organismo de ayuda en los Foros, con sus proyectos y respondiendo las preguntas de los demás, debido a que JaGeX había dejado de asistir a los Foros Hispanos. A finales de este período, muchos jugadores se dedicaron a la tarea de traducir importantes piezas del WebSite al Español. El Código de Conducta, el Parent's Guide, muchas de las Noticias de RuneScape, entre otros artículos, fueron traducidos. Después de 7 meses, JaGeX anunció oficialmente el que sería el nuevo Moderador de la Comunidad Hispana, Mod Keildest. Mod Keildest, Moderador de la Comunidad Mod Keildest entró a los Foros Hispanos el 10 de Mayo del 2011, presentándose en un Thread: thumb|Avatar en los Foros de Mod Keildest, sustituto de Mod Achilles.|65px ¡Buenas! ¡Soy Mod_Keildest y voy a ser vuestro nuevo J_Mod a partir de ahora! Estoy muy ilusionado con el puesto y espero poder estar al nivel de todas vuestras expectativas y ayudaros a que la comunidad hispana pueda volver a ser exactamente eso, una comunidad fuerte y organizada donde todos podamos llevarnos bien y echarnos una mano cuando sea necesario. Pero primero supongo que querréis saber algo sobre mí. Pues lo primero soy un fanático de los videojuegos, ya que los llevo jugando desde que tengo uso de razón y tengo más de 10 años de experiencia en MMOs. Creo que habré jugado a todos los grandes MMOs comerciales y a un buen puñado de MMOs gratuitos y indies. Aparte de eso también he formado parte de varias comunidades de jugadores (la totalidad de ellas inglesas desgraciadamente) y he mantenido varios blogs sobre videojuegos durante unos cuantos años con los cuales he conseguido varios premios y unas cuantas entrevistas en podcasts especializados en videojuegos. También he sido líder u oficial en casi todos los clanes u hermandades en las que he participado y espero que esa experiencia me sirva para poder ayudaros a formar una comunidad fuerte y respetada. Aparte de eso también soy un gran fan de los juegos de rol y de vez en cuando me divierte escribir historias cortas, asique si también os divierte a vosotros hacédmelo saber y a lo mejor podemos montar algún concursillo de escritores noveles o algo divertido por el estilo. Me considero una persona tranquila y relajada, que prefiere resolver problemas de manera diplomática antes que tomar medidas drásticas ante un problema. Pero eso no quiere significar de ninguna manera que seré blando con aquellos que rompan las reglas, o que pongan en peligro la estabilidad de la comunidad. Ante todo este es mi trabajo, ¡y pienso cuidar y luchar por los míos con uñas y dientes! Y para concluir, ¿porqué no me contáis un poco sobre vosotros para irnos conociendo? Puede ser cualquier cosa y sobre todo me interesa que me contéis que es para vosotros una comunidad, como podemos mejorar el estado actual de la comunidad y que logros creéis que podemos alcanzar como una comunidad. ¡Espero con ansias vuestras sugerencias y poder llegar a conoceros a todos un poco mejor! Mod_Keildest Sin embargo, Mod Keildest no estuvo muy activo en los Foros Hispanos ni tampoco en los Eventos del juego. De acuerdo con JaGeX, Keildest necesitaba pasar unas semanas de entrenamiento en los Foros Ingleses, antes de poder administrar la Comunidad Hispana. Estas semanas se prolongaron en casi 2 meses, por lo cual los usuarios de los Foros estaban desesperados y distaban de la confianza en Keildest. Un jugador de los Foros (miembro de CoDesaH y líder del Clan Vanguardia, Chcmj) sugirió un Evento, llamado "Hay que reccionar!", para llamar a más personas a los Foros. Sorpresivamente, Mod Keildest aceptó la invitación al Evento y asistió: De todas maneras, sin embargo, Mod Keildest continuó distanciado de los Foros. Luego, tres días después del Evento, Mod Stewe creó una serie de Threads anunciando la eliminación de todos los Foros Localizados. Cierre de los antiguos Foros Hispanos El 6 de Julio del 2011, Mod Stewe (jefe del equipo de Comunity Management) escribió una serie de Threads , donde explicaba la decisión de JaGeX, de parte de Mod_Baker_011, de cerrar los Foros Localizados y no ofrecer apoyo a los hispanos: En nuestra opinión, la comunidad de RuneScape es, sin duda alguna, la mejor del mundo y queremos estar seguros que tenemos el mejor equipo de Community Management para poder ofreceros el apoyo que merecéis. Con una comunidad tan diversa, el equipo de CM está constantemente buscando la mejor manera posible de integrar a cada uno de nuestros jugadores en una comunidad global, para que todos puedan disfrutar del hecho de formar parte de una comunidad tan grande. Para conseguir este objetivo, vamos a realizar unos cambios significativos, unos cambios mayores a cualquier cosa que hayamos intentado en el pasado, para asegurarnos que estamos apoyando a la comunidad de la mejor manera posible. Esto significa que a partir de ahora seremos mucho más visibles tanto dentro del juego como atendiendo a nuestra comunidad, haciendo eventos, concursos y escuchando todas vuestras opiniones para que juntos podamos hacer que RuneScape sea más divertido para todos. Vamos a hacer muchos cambios, y algunos de ellos os afectaran directamente. Desde el 18 de Julio integraremos vuestra comunidad a la comunidad Inglesa principal, y no proporcionaremos apoyo localizado en vuestro idioma. Hemos hecho esta decisión para que podáis uniros a una comunidad más amplia, y así poder proporcionaros con todos los beneficios de jugar con millones de jugadores que os permitirá tener la mejor experiencia posible de RuneScape. Os agradecemos vuestro continuo apoyo y no podemos esperar a compartir nuestros planes para las comunidades en los meses que vienen. Después de esa noticia, Mod Keildest sólo hizo un Thread diciendo que iba a estar en su Friend's Chat para atender las preguntas de los usuarios respecto a este cambio, lo cual no hizo. Durante los últimos 15 días de los Foros, dos tipos especiales de Threads y dos grupos de personas caracterizaron la actividad de los Foros: *'Trolls', como Mago_Homero20, Ajente 02, DJ Izzy, entre otros. Su único objetivo fue molestar a los demás, y causar un ambiente anárquico y deplorable en los Foros, además de llevar Threads importantes a las páginas mayores de 5. Muchos de ellos provinieron de HispanoScape. *'Rescatadores de los Foros', como los usuarios veteranos Kuze Ryuuhi, Wynd, Ajente02, Popeosorio, Chcmj, MageHunt502, Banim, entre otros. Estos jugadores dedicaron su tiempo: creando Threads y Posts tanto en los Foros Ingleses como en los Hispanos para concientizar a JaGeX y otros usuarios sobre el error de la Update y sobre opciones alternativas, y copiando en otras páginas ó en sus computadores todos los Threads de importancia. Finalmente, el 19 de Julio (con 1 día de atraso) los antiguos Foros Hispanos fueron eliminados junto con el resto de los Foros Localizados.Toda la información que allí se encontraba fue borrada, aunque aún se conservan partes en los cachés y en los discos duros de algunos usuarios. Actuales Foros Oficiales Hispanos Antecedentes A mediados del 2012, JaGeX subió en su página tres solicitud para los puestos de Servicio al Cliente (General, Soporte Técnico y Facturación) en Español. Esta noticia no produjo mucho efecto, pues se esperaba que se tradujera el nuevo juego de JaGeX, Transformers Universe. Sin embargo, el 4 de Octubre del 2012, Mod Mark y Mod Mark Gerhard confirmaron en el 4° Livestream Q&A acerca del Futuro de RuneScape (pregunta 29) que se estaba trabajando en la traducción del juego a Español, y que saldría en el primer cuatrimestre del 2013: 29. Will RuneScape be released in other languages like Dutch? I know that the Dutch community is very large. MMG: The current plan is only Spanish for Q1 next year and we’ll be looking at other languages beyond that. Mark: Very soon. We’re working on it right now. There are no plans for Dutch at the moment. RuneScape en Español y Foros de RuneScape El 24 de Abril del 2013 a las 0:00 GMT, la versión en Español del juego fue subida oficialmente, y con ella, el regreso de los Foros Hispanos. La Comunidad rápidamente volvió a encontrarse, retornando masivamente todos los jugadores que se habían ido cuando los Foros Hispanos antiguos cerraron. Inmediatamente, en los primeros días, inició el proceso de transcripción y recuperación de los antiguos Posts del antiguo Foro, así como la reconstrucción de la Comunidad, dividida durante varios años. Cierre de los servidores en español El 23 de Octubre del 2014, luego de 1 año y medio de actividad, Mod Javier anunció la intención de Jagex de cerrar los servidores en Español latinoamericano. La comunidad hispana recordó con tristeza los hechos ocurridos 3 años atrás, y hubo una gran oposición por parte de la mayoría de los jugadores. En Agosto, se había creado un chat de amigos para coordinar Eventos entre los Líderes latinos, conocido como CentroLatino; y había llegado la ocasión para poder usarlo por un bien mayor. Por primera vez en la historia de la comunidad, líderes de más de 10 clanes latinos diferentes se reunieron para decidir qué se haría al respecto de esta noticia. Se programó un Evento para el día 31 de Octubre en el centro de Falador, para el cual se le dio promoción en todos los grandes clanes latinos y entre jugadores por todo el servidor español. Aunque Jagex adelantó el Fin de Semana de Bonus EXP, se logró la presencia de cientos (casi miles) de latinos en el mundo 141. Este evento, junto a una propuesta en los Foros ingleses, permitió mantener al menos la página y los foros en español, así como los servidores latinoamericanos (aunque en inglés), aún después del 5 de Noviembre del 2014, cuando fue borrada la versión en español del juego. Antes de ser eliminados, los líderes de Vanguardia Ajente02 y Chcmj se decidieron a recopilar toda la información posible de los servidores para futuras referencias, creando la Data de RS ES. Category:JaGeX Category:Forums Category:Community